When a conventional LED package structure includes a plurality of LED chips arranged inside thereof, the LED chips need to be electrically connected to an external driver chip, so that the LED chips can be controlled by the external driver chip. Accordingly, the design of the conventional LED package structure is limited to the external driver chip.